Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987)
Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) aka Mae Winblad; Cleaning and Laundry Woman (b. February 16, 1895, 294 West Houston Street, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, USA - d. March 07, 1987, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Social Security Number 147188206. Parents *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) of Sweden *Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) of Norway Birth Maria was born in Greenwich Village in Manhattan on February 16, 1895. The New York City Birth Index incorrectly lists her as "Mary E. Weinblad". Siblings Maria's siblings are: *Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) aka Tony Winblad, who married Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and latter married Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1891-1972) aka Marge Van Rensselaer Schuyler *Theodora Winblad (1888) who died as an infant *Mary Winblad (1889) who died as an infant *Otto Edward Winblad (1892) who died as an infant *John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) aka Eddie Winblad, who died as a youth from pertussis *Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) who was born in New Jersey, and married Helen Louise Hollenbach (1905-1928) and after her death he married Leah Maria Way (1901-1986) New Jersey The family moved out of Manhattan to live in the quiet of New Jersey around 1900. They had a new house built on Wayne Street in Jersey City. Otto Perry Winblad was born in 1902 in Jersey City. Isle of Pines, Cuba In 1910 the family decided that they would move to the Isle of Pines in Cuba. John Winblad had wanted to be a plantation owner, and many other American families moved to the Isle of Pines during this time. Maria spent a year and a half in Cuba, where she rode a horse named "Happy". She said when she arrived in Cuba there was no one there to greet her, and she had to get help to find out how to get to the Isle of Pines from Havana. Marriage She returned from Cuba to Jersey City on March 26, 1912 with her brother Otto. While in Jersey City she met Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968), who was a Sunday School teacher at Waverly Congregation Church. Maria was a very devout Lutheran at Trinity Scandinavian Church in Jersey City. Maria and Arthur married on February 28, 1914 at the Trinity Lutheran Church at 195 Claremont Avenue in Jersey City. Children Together Maria and Arthur had the following children: *Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) who married Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) aka Peter Van Deusen *Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ) *Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) who had a child with Eddie Ganlan and later married John Earl Borland I (1924-1986) and later married Albert Brindley. Death of parents Maria's father and mother attended her wedding, and then they went to Norway to visit family. Both parents died within a few months of each other in 1914. Otto Winblad was with them in Norway and returned to live with Maria and Arthur in Jersey City on July 06, 1915. On the same day that Otto arrived from Norway, Maria's brother, Anton and his wife Eva returned from Cuba with their two children: Anthony Leroy Winblad and Norman Edward Winblad. They brought with them Eva's two youngest brothers: Theodore Roosevelt Lattin; and Dewey Ernest Lattin. Eva's father and mother stayed in Cuba until 1924 and then settled in Lake Helen in Florida. Abandoned by husband Around 1928 Arthur abandoned Maria, although he appears as the head of household in the 1930 Census. The oral family tradition has been that Arthur ran off with a burlesque stripper. At the height of the depression, Maria lived on Claremont Avenue in Jersey City and raised her three children earning money by being the superintendent of a four-unit rental property owned by someone else. She took in laundry, scrubbed floors, and prepared meals for other families. She did all that she could to keep the family housed and fed. Arthur never provided any money and lived with his mistress. Maria wore her wedding ring for the rest of her life. Middle years When Maria's children got married she split her time between them, living at their houses. She lived in Paramus for a number of years and also spent time with Pete and Naida at their home. Broken hip In the late 1970s she broke her hip in Paramus and was confined to the Lutheran nursing home in Jersey City. Death and burial She died in 1987 of a heart attack at age 92 and is buried in Bayview Cemetery with her daughter, Helen, and her brother who died as an infant, John Edward Winblad II. Archive Many of her letters are extant and archived. Eulogy Her eulogy reads as follows: Mae Freudenberg was born Saturday, February 16, 1895 in New York City. Her parents were members of the Scandinavian Evangelical Lutheran Trinity Church in downtown Jersey City. Mae was a member of Trinity for most of her life, and her children were all baptized there also many of her grandchildren. She taught Sunday School and was a member of Glad Tjeneste. On the 95th anniversary of Trinity, Mae received a certificate of recognition for her years of faithful service to the church. For about fifteen years, Mae was a volunteer of services to the Lutheran Home on Nelson Avenue in Jersey City. Correspondences *Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) to Judith Elizabeth Norton (1951- ) on August 02, 1979: Dear Judy Elizabeth Norton. How is my sweet to-day? Breakfast is over and now I must keep in touch with my loved ones. Right? It was so kind of Richard Arthur Norton to bring Mama Louise Freudenberg to see me. Hadn't seen him in a long time. Had a longing to see him, and then he came. It made me feel happy. And then I got to see Mama too. Tommy Patrick Norton III and Susan Manson when she comes to them for a visit. can not remember when she was leaving. The weather is hot and humid, but I get out in the shade from 2 to 4 most days. There is always a breeze, some days more than others. Good to watch the folks go by. Many times I fall asleep. The lady in the kitchen gave me enclosed paper. Thought you might like to read it. Mr. Frank just celebrated his 90th birthday. After the residents had gone to bed on our floor they gave me a call to come up front. The aides had bought cake, and we sang happy birthday. There were 8 of us. he was so happy. We celebrated all those here who had birthdays in July over a week ago, in the big dining room. The one lady was 101, does not have the strength to walk around. She's in a wheelchair all the time, told me she feels good, does not have an ache or a pain and her mind is very active. She goes well in her wheelchair. Will write again next week. God keep you all in his loving care. Grandma Elizabeth Freudenberg XXXX *Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) to Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ) in October 1986: My Dear Selma - Received your letter. Many thanks for writing and remembering me. They just brought me word from the desk, that Naida Freudenberg, and Pete Deusen, will not be here to-day, as Naida is not feeling well. I have not seen Helen Freudenberg, and Al Brindley for a while, as they are still down at the shore. I think Michael Borland is there. But she likes it down there anyway. So Richard Norton has gained 5 lbs., well he could use it, and I hope all is going well at his new job. Mama knows with you out in Paramus, it is not easy to get in. Maybe some time I could come and stay with you for a few days, as I do with Naida and Helen, if it could be arranged. The Lord keep you safe in Him. Keep praying, and trusting in Him always. your old mother Elizabeth Freudenberg XXXXXXX Timeline *1895 Birth of Maria Elizabeth Winblad in Greenwich Village, Manhattan on February 16th *1895 Living at 294 West Houston Street, Manhattan, New York Co., New York City, NY, 10014, USA *1897 (circa) Move to New Jersey from New York City *1897 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-3156, USA *1897 Birth of John (Eddie) Edward Winblad II, her brother *1898 Spanish American War (age 3) *1899 Death of John (Eddie) Edward Winblad II, her brother *1902 Birth of Otto Winblad, her brother, in New Jersey (age 7) *1901 Postcard from Sofia Olsdatter in Farsund on January 15th *1910 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-3156, USA *1910 US Census with John Edward Winblad, her father, as Head of Household (age 15) *1910 Sale of 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-3156, USA *1910 Winblads move to Isle of Pines, Cuba to citrus plantation *1910 (circa) Maria visits Cuba and no one is there to pick her up, she stays 18 months *1912 Maria and Otto return from Cuba on March 26th *1914 Living at 29 Booraem Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307-1811, USA *1914 Marriage to Arthur Oscar Freudenberg in Jersey City on February 28th (age 19) *1914 Worst snow storm since 1888 sweeps over Jersey City on March 1st (age 19) *1914 World War I begins with Austria's declaration of war against Serbia on July 28th *1914 Salmine and John, her parents, virit Farsund, Norway with Otto Winblad, Maria stays in NJ *1914 Death of John Winblad, her father, in Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway on September 24th *1914 Death of Salmine Petersen, her mother, in Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway on December 18th *1915 Birth of Naida Freudenberg, her first child, on January 3rd *1915 Living at 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey in Arthur's parent's house on on July 6th *1915 Otto Winblad, her brother, returns from Norway to live with Maria on July 6th *1918 Death of Louis Freudenberg, her brother in-law, in the Argonne on October 16th *1918 World War I ends as Germany and Allies sign an Armistice on November 11th (age 23) *1920 Living at 58 Oakland Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-2202, USA *1920 US Census with Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, her husband, as Head of Household (age 24) *1920 Otto Perry Winblad, her brother, is living in her household *1921 Birth of Selma Louis Freudenberg, her second child, on July 17th (age 25) *1922 Living at 154 Vroom Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-4512 USA *1923 Arthur Oscar Freudenberg writes autobiographical sketch (age 28) *1925 Otto Perry Winblad, her brother, is living in her household *1925 Living at 809 Montgomery Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-4605, USA *1926 Marriage of Otto Perry Winblad, her brother, to Helen Louise Hollenbach on October 9th *1928 Birth of Helen Elizabeth Freudenberg, her third child, on September 27th (age 33) *1928 Death of Helen Louise Hollenbach, her sister-in-law, on May 20th *1928 Otto and his daughter Geraldine move in with Maria and Arthur *1929 (circa) Arthur Oscar Freudenberg abandons family *1929 Stock Market Crash on October 29th begins great Depression (age 34) *1930 Living at 9 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City *1930 Otto Winblad is living in household after his wife dies *1930 US Census with Arthur Freudenberg as head of household *1941 Pearl Harbor is bombed on December 7th (age 46) *1941 Living at 11 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07305-4446, USA *1941 Application for Social Security submitted on November 22nd *1942 (circa) Large ovarian tumor removed *1944 Living at 11 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07305-4446, USA *1947 Living at 159 Ogden Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307-1325, USA *1947 Living with Thomas Patrick Norton and Selma Louise Freudenberg, her daughter *1948 Visit Tony, her brother in Long Beach, California on May 28th *1950 North Korean troops invade South Korea on June 25th (age 55) *1953 Living at 268 Gorden Drive, Paramus, Bergen County, New Jersey, 07652-3347, USA *1953 Living with Thomas Patrick Norton and Selma Louise Freudenberg, her daughter (age 58) *1955 (circa) Begins itenarant lifestyle staying with Nortons, Van Deusens and Borlands *1960 (circa) Staying at 4 Green Meadows Road, Fairfield, Essex County, New Jersey, 07004-1324 *1960 (circa) Staying with Burnette Peter Van Deusen and Naida Muriel Freudenberg, her daughter *1960 Easter celebration with Arthur, Maria, Helen and Selma photographed on Sunday, April 17th *1961 Easter Day is on Sunday, April 2nd *1968 Staying with John Earl Borland and Helen Elizabeth Winblad, her daughter *1968 Staying at 112 Grace Street, Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ on January 22nd *1968 Death of Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, her estranged husband, on January 22nd *1970 75th birthday celebration (age 75) *1975 (circa) Fall and break hip at 268 Gorden Drive, Paramus, NJ *1976 (circa) Move to The Lutheran Home, 93 Nelson Ave., Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, 07307, USA *1980 Living at The Lutheran Home, 93 Nelson Ave, Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, 07307-3915, USA *1987 Heart attack at Lutheran Home on March 6th (age 92) *1987 Hospitalized at Christ Hospital, 176 Palisade Ave., Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, 07306, USA *1987 Death at Christ Hospital, Jersey City, NJ on March 7th *1987 Funeral at Trinity Lutheran Church, 95 Claremont Ave., Jersey City, NJ on March 10th at 10 am *1987 Burial at Bay View Cemetery, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ on March 10th (age 92) External links *Wikicommons: Maria Winblad images *Google: Maria Winblad images *Findagrave: Maria Winblad Gallery Images Image:Winblad-MariaElizabeth 03a.jpg|Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) circa 1910 Image:Winblad-MariaElizabeth 04b.jpg|Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) circa 1910 Image:Freudenberg ArthurOscar 08v.jpg|Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) in Little Falls, New Jersey in 1919 Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 07s.jpg|Nelson and Lattin wedding in 1929 in the Bronx Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 06d.jpg|Nelson and Lattin wedding in 1929 in the Bronx Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 06a.jpg|Nelson and Lattin wedding in 1929 in the Bronx Image:Winblad VanDeusen Norton 1952.jpg|Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) in 1952 in Jersey City Image:Freudenberg ArthurOscar 05d.jpg|Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) on Easter Sunday, 1961 Image:Freudenberg ArthurOscar 09s.jpg|Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) on Easter Sunday, 1961 Image:Winblad MariaElizabeth 1970circa 02.jpg|Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) circa 1970 Image:Winblad-Maria 076.gif|thumb|Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) circa 1980 Census Image:1900 census Winblad Pedersen 2.gif|1900 US Census Image:1910 census Winblad Pedersen 9.gif|1910 US Census Image:1920 census Freudenberg Winblad 2.gif|1920 US Census Image:1930 census Freudenberg Winblad 2.gif|1930 US Census Documents Image:Winblad-MariaElizabeth birth.gif|Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) birth certificate Image:Olsdatter-Sophia Farsund c1910d.jpg|Postcard to Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) on January 15, 1910 Image:1912 03 26b manifest.gif|Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) and Otto Perry Winblad returning from Cuba in 1912 Image:Freudenberg Winblad 1914 marriagecertificate.gif|Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) marriage certificate Image:Winblad-MariaElisabeth deathcertificate.jpg|Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) death certificate